Playing for Keeps
by KneesandWings13
Summary: When you pretend at something for long enough, getting back to normal is never easy... Especially when everything you try to forget about constantly haunts you...
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning love. I trust you slept well?"

"Like a princess." I giggled.

Balthazar laughed. "Always good to hear." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Coffee?"

I kissed him back. "Sounds perfect."

We made our way downstairs and I poured two cups while he grabbed the bagels. It seemed so normal, to anyone watching we seemed like any other married couple. No one would look twice at us. Just a normal angel and hunter enjoying their morning routine.

He handed over a bagel and gave my hand a squeeze. "We should take our morning stroll a little closer today?" I nodded. I tried not let my nerves get to me, but if we were compromised, that would be it for us, both. Part of the whole mission was secrecy. There was no one to save us.

Dressed and ready, we held hands and began our casual stroll towards the park. We laughed and chatted and gave each other small kisses. Yup. Just another couple out enjoying the morning. I controlled my breathing as we walked through the park towards the pier and 'abandoned' warehouse.

As we reached the pier he pulled me closer, kissing me deeply then, nuzzling my ear. "They're not watching us this time." he whispered.

I stroked his face and nipped at his neck. "Good. You sense anything weird?"

Another deep kiss, he pressed his forehead to mine. "No. I think they have finally begun to ignore the perverts in the park." I smiled and stroked his cheek.

And so it went, every morning for the rest of the week. We decided Sunday morning would be our go time.

-0-

"I can't sleep."

Bal pulled me in closer to his chest. It was Saturday night, and all I could think was how everything could go wrong. "Bal, if something happened to you because of me..."

"Don't think like that." he stroked my back. "I volunteered to help you Annie, and don't forget that."

"I know." I leaned in and kissed him. Even though this was all pretend, just a show until we nailed down those witches, I'd gotten more than a little attached to my angelic partner. I should have listened to Cas. He warned me about what happens when you spend too much time around angels.

I was brought out of my musings by his hands, which had somehow managed to make their way under my pajama top. We both pretended it was nothing more than two people enjoying 'just sex' and not a mutual realization of either impending demise, or worse, that we both were falling for each other.

-0-

It's amazing the alacrity that things happen once something is set in motion. We entered the warehouse with no problem, he went up and I headed to the side. We knew the layout and each other well enough that by the time they were onto us it was too late. We were out the back as the place began to burn, my breathing erratic.

"How many Annie? I only got 4."

"I got 3 and winged another, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't walking out on her own."

We got out of there and made it 'home' undetected.

-0-

"All packed?" I turned and nodded to Bal. I took a deep breath and one last look around the bedroom we'd shared for almost a month. His arms encircled me from behind. "Feeling nostalgic already love?" I leaned back against him and sighed. "Something like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Too soon we were back at the bunker. We had barely rattled off the details of our mission success to Cas and the guys, when Cas interjected with another possible group of witches and seers that were holed up in Alabama.

"Ready for round two Annie?" Balthazar asked.

I really wasn't. I had mixed feelings about spending another possible month alone with him, especially since now that we were back he was back to his normal detached self. I put on a smile and nodded.

Sammy explained that unlike last time, there would be two additional seers in the group, and we needed to stay even further under the radar then before. I personally wasn't thrilled about the thought of crazy women who could see you coming a mile away, especially when they had witches at their disposal.

Balthazar sighed and took a sip from his glass. "It's a small matter. Annie and I are more than capable of, as you so eloquently put it, 'staying under the radar'."

Dean gave him a withering look. "Just bring her back in one piece. And attempt to keep your hands to yourself this time?"

I felt my face get hot. Of course they knew, Cas was probably main lining with Bal from the moment we touched down. And anything Cas knew, Dean knew as well.

Balthazar huffed. "Honestly Dean, what we do for show is just another part of the subterfuge."

I needed to get out of here. "I'm going to go pack." I bolted to my room, and leaned against my door just trying to breathe. For show? What the heck? Had I just read too much into the time we had spent together? How was I going to survive another month around him and keep myself from…? I shook my head. I needed to remember that this was all just business. Yes, just business. I ignored the part of me that pointed out how excited I was to be 'in businesses' with Balthazar.

-0-

I watched the scenery fly by as we crossed into Alabama. I was mentally going over the 'people' we were about to become. Bal was usually the one who came up with the identities, I had to admit they were well thought out. I wondered briefly where he stole the army veteran information from, but I guess you don't have to worry about jail when you're an angel. I was his new wife and we were looking to settle down somewhere closer to family. Ugh, my stomach did flip flops at the thought. More 'just sex' for him, and more compromise for myself.

His hand gave my knee a squeeze. "Everything alright love?" he asked. "You're never usually this quiet under any circumstance."

I shrugged. "Just nerves I guess. Plus I am so ready to be out of this car and into a hot shower."

He gave me a wink. "Looking forward to having me scrub your back for you?"

Crap. Was I? Hell yes I was, I just wasn't sure if my heart could take it. I winked back. "Always."


End file.
